Unstoppable
by doveofdreams
Summary: Draco Malfoy has made some mistakes in his short life. The time has come to atone for them. It's time for Draco Malfoy to grow up just a little bit. Post-DH. Rated T for language
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the amazing song "Unstoppable"

Unstoppable: Prologue

doveofdreams

Draco Malfoy sat outside his family's home, his back resting on the heavy boulder beside a tranquil pond. Life was changing. He'd screwed up, big time.

He felt the tear slide down his cheek. The reaction was involuntary. His friend, though Draco had not always treated him so, was dead. There was no way around it.

"What's with the long face?"

Draco turned quickly, "And what the hell are you doing here?"

Astoria shrugged, "Mom wanted to visit your mom. She how she was doing, that kind of thing. I came along to see how you were." She looked at him closely, "I'd say you're not doing to well."

He scoffed, "I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure about that? Because I could have sworn that was a tear on your face," she said, giving him a sharp look. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," was his gruff reply. And then the dam broke and tears spilled from his eyes. Draco looked up at her, "What have I done?"

A sad smile came across Astoria's face. She knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You've done a lot of things. But everyone makes mistakes," she told him softly.

"But MY mistakes got people killed. I destroyed people's lives...their families. I'm the one who should be dead," he said.

"No, you're alive so you can atone for those mistakes," Astoria told him. "And I'll be here with you, every step of the way. You just have to tell me what you want to fix."

A/N:

So I imagine that Draco's matured a little bit. This is sort of him making up for all the crap he's caused people. So of it will be direct, but other bits will be anonymous.

Just like all of the good guys grew up at some point, our bad boy had to have grown up at some point. He's gone through a lot of the same crap, he's just been on the other side. I think he sees what he's done and he wants to change it.

And who better to help him then Astoria, who's loved him her whole life. Ok, so we don't really know anything about Astoria, but isn't that the point of fanfiction?

I hope you like it. My first multi-chapter that I have a clear ending for! Can I get a whoop, whoop?

Leave me a review and get on the alert if you like!

...doveofdreams...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the amazing song "Unstoppable"

Unstoppable: Chapter 1

"I've taken my mother completely for granted," Draco sighed. "I found out what she did for me...for him. She's never liked him because I never liked him. She's done everything for me and all I've done for her is put her in more danger."

Astoria furrowed her brow, "Um, I hate to be a mood killer, but who are you talking about?"

Draco looked at her and raised one blond eyebrow, "My mother?"

"No, no. Who's this 'him'?" she asked.

"Oh, Harry Potter. Someone else I owe a lot too. I need to fix things with him as well," Draco said.

"So let's take this one at a time. Let's make a list of who you want to make things up for," Astoria suggested.

Draco nodded, "First off my mother. My father on the other hand." Draco's face grew harsh. "I have nothing to give him. If it...If I hadn't...I can't blame him for what I've done, but he's a great part of why I did it. I just wanted to be the perfect son."

Astoria nodded, "Ok, so you're mother. Who else?"

"Harry Potter, and...Granger, and Weasley, too." Draco looked thoughtful, "Actually make that all of the Weasleys. I have to make up for what my father's done as well."

Astoria nodded again, "Though what I know of your family's relationship with the Weasleys, you might want to do that one subtlety."

Draco nodded and laughed dryly, "Too right there. Goyle. And I want to do something for Crabbe too."

"Ok, good, good. So that's your mother, Potter, Granger, the Weasleys, Goyle, and Crabbe. Anyone else?" she said.

Draco closed his eyes and replayed everything he could thing of. "Yes, I think so. If someone else pops up along the way then I'll take care of that then."

"Mom," Draco called softly into the drawing room.

"Yes, Draco?" Narsissa Malfoy said.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something," he said.

She turned to him. "What, dear?"

"Forgive me for being a terrible son. Or at least for being a bloody prick to you when all you've done is try to make my life better," Draco said, rushing out the almost painful words.

Narsissa smiled at her only child, "Draco, you have nothing to be sorry about. You're a boy. You shouldn't have had to make the decisions that you did." She stood up and walked to him. She pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you for being as strong as you could. You behaved like a boy in a man's place, but you never gave up. You always tried to protect your family. That's all I ask of you, my son, protect our family." She kissed his cheek and sighed, "You've gotten to tall for me to kiss your forehead."

He leaned down and let her do just that. He smiled at her, "I'll make it up to you."

She laughed, "It's not me who needs your help. I'm your mother, you're stuck with me until I die. Or maybe even after that if I'm unhappy."

Draco nodded, "And I'm going to make it up to the people I hurt."

Narsissa smiled, "Which only proves that you're growing up to be a wonderful man."

A/N:

Chapter 1 DONE!

If you think of anyone he needs to fix things with TELL ME!

Each chapter will be a person, or group of persons, that he is atoning his mistakes for.

Well, don't forget to review!

...doveofdreams...


End file.
